As wires arranged on curved surface portions or mechanically movable portions of electronic devices, flexible wiring boards having flexibility are used (for example, JP-A 2007-43129 (KOKAI)). Further, the operation speeds of large-scale integrated circuits (LSIs) are dramatically enhanced according to enhancement in the performances of electronic devices such as bipolar transistors and field-effect transistors. Therefore, there occurs a problem that an erroneous operation due to electromagnetic noise and the speed limitation in the electrical wirings used to connect them will occur. A flexible wiring board in which a high-speed signal is distributed by use of light is proposed (for example, JP-A 2008-159766 (KOKAI)).